the honeyville story
by xXxlonelyloverxXx
Summary: its about a couple that is on there aniversy and they have a romance love story in a town caled honeyville.... ohh lalal lol.....kisses
1. Chapter 1

**Summary****: **honeyville is an romance love story that is full with lots of lemons….. hope you enjoy.

**It is an final fatasy story of cloud and tifa, and its an mixer….**

Chapter1

(honeyville volume 1)

one beautiful day a girl name tifa and her boyfriend name cloud were on their date walking and holding hands in the sunset cloud said the first words…..

"soo how are you." with a nervous sent of voice tifa looks at him and smiled.

" ohh im just fine," and kisses him gently on the lips. then, she starts bringing up they're aniversery. cloud looks at her werriedly

"right and what are you planning." tifa starts to smile…

"well you know that place they call honeyville right.?" Tifa said with an anxious smile..

" well, yes i know, my friends say its a exortic place." Said cloud, tifa starts to grin,

" well ya, and it is. but how about i have two plan tickets to go their next week!!!" they stopped and sit down.

" really… well are you sure you wanna go." he said in a disbelief voice. tifa rolls her eyes and took the tickets out of her pocket,

" do it look like im serious?" she started emotionly eyeing him.

" i'll understand if you a chicken and, dont wanna go." with a twink in her eye. cloud pushed her down and got on top of her grinning.

" dose it really looks like i'll be scared?" and kissed her gently on the lips. tifa starts tring to lift herself up from cloud hold. tifa turns over until it makes her on top of cloud.

" well i wonder…. i wonder if you can handle it." she got up and started to run.


	2. Chapter 2

**clouds start to chase after her and stops her by her waist and pulled her closer to he's body.**

**" well i see" as she started laughing alittle **

**" you see what? Are y****ou tring to test me tifa?" **

**" well, maybe or maybe not.****" as she slid threw his arms and faced him. she put her arms around his neck and he put hands around her waist. and tifa tried to brake the silence in the air. **

**" so will you go with me?" ****tifa said with wonder. clould started to look around like he didnt understand with a grin. tifa hit him on the arm and he laughed saying, **

**"okay okay okay yes, i would love to go with you." **

**"ye****s" and jumping up and down then kissed him. cloud had drove her home when she got home she was so happy it was hard for her to sleep until she forgot what day it was. then she remembered it was saturday and it was one day only before next week and she wanted to go shoping so she called cloud**

**" do**** you know what day it is? **

**" no, why" he said like he was confuse.**

**" because,**** our trip is monday thur friday and today is saturday." **

**" what you saying i only have one day ****to pack! got dammit tifa!" **

**" well ya im sorry baby really ill make it**** up to you... i promise." **

**" you betta be happy i like the way that sounds.****. okay ill pack tomarrow." **

**" okay love you byeee." she was so happy s****o she got up and started packing the stuff she was bringingand so she could go shopping tommarow for the rest. **

**" do i likes this yes, oooo nooooo , cute , omg why did i buy this, etc….**

**" well im finish and now im soooo tired well i see i need to g****o to sleep. THE ALARM RINGS…..**

** " wat the HELL!!!!!! its morning already!?!?!?!?!?!? fuck." **

**" i aint gettin up im goin b****ac to sleep. "RINGGGGGGG" **

**" awwwwwww......." **

**" hello!!" **

**" hey girl whats up??" **

**" no****thing much just tired..." **

**" dam girl how long**** was you and clouds date?" **

**" girl it wasnt that long i had a****sk him about the tickets. **

**" o****oooo!!! details please!!!" **

**" nothing much to say really it was nothing**** he just said....YES!!!!!!!" **

**" yay!!!! thats w****hat im talking about sooo im proud of you girl...."**

** " i know, i know well i have to go i have to go shopping... okay???" **

**"well can i help i love shoping we can talk about cloud and hatachi??!!!..." **

**" sure meet me at the mall a****t 3 o'clock.......okay???" **

**"okay..."**

**the phone call ended….**


End file.
